bad timing
by talkygirl
Summary: training, fight, office,payback? what happens, why does it? please read and review! originally wrote by blond goth vampire and taken over... please read and review! was  also originally name right time, wrong place, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**right time… wrong place**

**bad timing**

**Popping in**

**Rose point of view**

I looked at my alarm clock. It read 3:00.

I was going to be late for my training with Dimitri.

"Shit!"

I ran towards and quickly got in.

I had the quickest shower of my life. It was only ten minutes long.

I picked up the first clothes that I saw on my floor. It looked like a war had gone on here; I really had to clean this mess up.

I looked at my clock. I said, I ran out of the dorm room. No-one was in the common area. They were all sleeping like normal people.

10 minutes later I arrived in the gym. Dimitri was lying on one of the sparring reading a western novel and looking like the sexy-Russian god, I knew him to be. "I'm here! I'm here!" I panted. He got up and looked at me.

"You're late, again. Go run your laps." He turned his back towards me. I strode towards him and put my arms around him.

"Don't you wanna run with me?" I put on a pouty face for the full effect. He squeezed out of my arms and turned around to look at me. He still had his guardian face on, the one that had no emotion on it. He just stared at me for a few seconds and then his mask finally dropped.

"Roza..." He took the few steps towards me that were needed to fill the space between us. His face leaned down towards me. I tilted my face up so that it would be perfectly aligned with his. He pulled up his hand as to stroke my cheek, instead he tapped it lightly. He pulled away at the same time. "If you arrived a little earlier than this, I would have run with you. Go do your laps." I put on my pouty face again but headed towards the doors anyway.

20 laps later I ran into the gym. Adrian was there with Dimitri. They looked like they were just talking but with them I knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. "Little Dhampir." He sighed in satisfaction when he saw me. He turned back to Dimitri but then suddenly did a double take on me. He burst out laughing. Dimitri turned to see what he was laughing at. He looked me up and down as well then turned back to Adrian. "My god how can you not think that's funny." He gestured to me while he said this. I looked down at myself and was horrified with what I saw. I was wearing a fluro pink spandex training bra that I only use as a last resort. I was also wearing a pair of really short, short-shorts, they were only plain grey but when I turned around I discovered that they said smack this on the back. When I had turned around to look Adrian saw and that made him laugh even harder. When I showed this to Dimitri it even earned a little smile from him. I took advantage of this and dragged Adrian out of the gym and I closed the door behind him. He just kept on laughing and I don't think he even knew I had just kicked him out. I leaned against the all hoping to shield my butt from Dimitri hoping he wouldn't be able to see the writing.

"This is possibly the worst outfit ever known to be worn." Dimitri said.

"Hey that's not cool only I get to say that." I jumped at him hoping to catch him off guard, but with Dimitri he was always ready. My attack didn't surprise him but the force of my jump did. He wasn't able to stop the blow only turn us around so I landed on my back with him lying on top of me. Our faces were so close. Our lips inches apart. We were completely still for a couple of seconds. Then I put my lips up against him. His reaction was immediate. His lips molding with mine. He shoved my head back against the floor the pain only registering in the back of my mind. His tongue snaked between my lips. The feel of our tongues touching was like opening a floodgate of passion. We didn't stop even when we heard the door open.

"Now I see why you love training so much."

* * *

**_okay what up all mighty viewers all the right for characters go to richelle mead and first two chapters go to blond goth vapire for being the original writer for plot... please read on chapter three is all me and there will be more! also review it would mean so much good or bad!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Right time, wrong place**

**Bad timing**

**Decision **

**Rose point of view**

"_Now I see why you love training so much."_

We turned our heads to the door simultaneously towards the doorway.

There standing in the doorway was Adrian looking as mad as ever.

He strode over to us while Dimitri and I jumped to our feet.

He marched right up to Dimitri and punched him right in the nose. Dimitri was expecting it though and he turned to the side, but not enough for Adrian's punch to miss him completely. He would have a bruise on his cheekbone later. He recovered quickly and kicked Adrian in the stomach. I wanted to go and stop them fighting but I kind of like them fighting over me even if it was for all the wrong reasons.

People were soon all standing in the gym, watching the fight between them. Eventually though someone must have told Kirova because soon guardians in their full uniform were pulling Adrian and Dimitri away from each other and hauling them off somewhere.

I stared to walk away when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw a guardian standing there. "Hathaway, you have to report to Kirova immediately." The guardian looked like he was trying to a smile and failing miserably, he obviously hadn't learned to control his guardian mask fully yet. "Why? What did I do now?" He looked down at me. Damn I hated it when people did that.

"I don't know. You just have to go to Kirova's office now." Because I was still in an ok mood from the fight all I did to the guardian was knock him on his ass. He landed with a big thump.

"I know, I know. I'm going to her office now." I headed out into the hallway with a smirk on my face.

I sat down in the chair opposite to Kirova's desk. Dimitri and Adrian were sitting on the couch Guardian sitting in between them. The room was so thick with testosterone that you could cut it with a knife. Kirova turned towards the two guys. "It was very foolish of you to get into a fight like that." She held up a hand when they both tried to protest. She faced Adrian directly. "I know that you are not a resident of this school, but when you are on school grounds you abide by the rules and getting in a fight with a guardian is not. Speaking of which" she turned to face Dimitri. "Of all people you should know better. You got in a fight in a very public place, and in front of your mentor of all people. You're supposed to be teaching her to control her temper, not lash out at people for no apparent reason." I protested at the mention of my temper. Kirova continued on oblivious. "Since neither will tell me what the fight was about. I only have one option. Your punishment will be decided by Rose." We all stared at her. I finally got my voice back.

"You mean that I get to decide what they have to do as punishment and they have to do it?" The excitement clear in my voice. She sighed in resignation.

"Yes Rose that is exactly what it means." She waved her hand and the guardian sitting between Adrian and Dimitri stood beckoning them to follow. They looked at me pleading as I followed them out the door. I was nearly outside when Kirova called me back in. "Rose I know you are going to take advantage of this situation. This will probably never happen again. I only let you do this today because they should know the rules by now and I knew that you would give them a punishment they could never forget. One request though, try and keep it legal."

I knocked on Lissa's door with the guys following me like little puppies. When I stepped in I knew the rest of the gang was there, I could feel their presence from Lissa's mind. "Hey I need your help with something. I have to give these guys a punishment for getting into a fight, but unfortunately it has to be legal. That's where you guys come in." We all studied Dimitri and Adrian for a couple of seconds. After a while though they started squirming because of our intense stares.

"Rose!" Lissa squealed. She started speaking to me in my head. Probably to keep it secret from the prisoners. Guardians had excellent hearing.

_We could give them homework_

"Nah, to boring."

_Spread rumors about them_

I shook my head

"Rose, I have the perfect idea." Christian said out of the blue.

He beckoned me down to him as he said his idea. A grin slowly spread across my face...

* * *

**_all rights go to richelle mead and original plot goes to blond goth vampire for chapter two and one! chapter three is all mine please read and review! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Right time, wrong place**

**Bad timing**

**Hysterics **

**Rose point view**

"Okay, you and you are going to do what flame boy spirit stick and me say all week…." They both looked scared shitless! My mind has thought of a couple of things to punish Dimitri with, what about Adrian? "Oh are the big bad trouble makers scared of us…" I said "I mean what is there to be scared about little o'll me? I'm just a smart, hot, 17 year old girl…"

"Oh I know your hot little Dhampir why don't you punish me first !" he growled what think was supposed to be seductively, typical Adrian just trying to get down my pants. I guess that was brave of him to start a fight with Dimitri just because he wanted me, maybe it's more than lust. That's another story though…

"Adrian I would love to punish you first but since Dimitri should have had a lot more control I mean his is a big badass Russian, huh comrade?" I purred playing along because he'll be on that shrinks couch for a very long time when I'm done with him. Maybe I'm going over board? I looked across all my friends faces Lissa and Christian looked excited while Adrian looked smug again but you see a hint of scared underlining that. And Dimitri well he had his guardian mask on. "Hey Dimitri can you come here I have something I have to show you," trying to sound sexy. I leaned in close like I was about to make out with him, luckily everyone knew about me and him well Adrian would have know if wasn't drunk all the time. At the very last second I whispered, lips a centimeter apart, "faze one complete."

* * *

**_what's up again this chapter i wrote! alll right go to richelle mead (amazing writer)! please review good, bad or anonymys i dont care!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Right time, wrong place**

**Bad timing**

**Dimitri **

**Rose point of view**

"Come you can do it, come on!" I've been working on punishing Dimitri all morning; I've also had Adrian watch to show him what's going to happen to him. Dimka over there has been anticipating pain ever since those three words…

Flashback….

_I looked across all my friends faces Lissa and Christian looked excited while Adrian looked smug again but you see a hint of scared underlining that. And Dimitri well he had his guardian mask on. "Hey Dimitri can you come here I have something I have to show you," trying to sound sexy. I leaned in close like I was about to make out with him, luckily everyone knew about me and him well Adrian would have know if wasn't drunk all the time. At the very last second I whispered, lips a centimeter apart, "faze one complete."_

He looked so confused, and then tried to get away with being in trouble.

Flashback….

_Faze one complete, I whispered up close and personal. He sat there all confused, it was like what the hell!_

"_Rose that wasn't very nice," he growled._

"_Well, you're in trouble. Do you really expect me to be nice? Do you really want me to be nice?"_

"_Maybe what are you going to do?" Man, I just really want to punish him right now. _

"_You'll see," I said up against his ear while pulling down my shirt, it was already too low. If I have to do this all week it will be fun but insanely torturous all at the same time, he knows how to break me too._

Present…

I've been showing Dimitri what he put me through with all those training sessions. Right now he's supposed to run about 10 miles in five minutes. "Okay I'm done," he breathed.

"Yah, but how long was it supposed to be?"

"Five minutes," he said briskly and up-close…

"Bribing and seducing with just get you more in trouble. Do you really want it?"I said acting innocent.

"Yes."

"Now do you want it?" I said while waiting two seconds and flipping him over. Then straddling his waist while, his backside is on the ground, oh yea torture. Next I lean down lips barley touching, I whisper get ready for the emotional pain and get off him

"Get changed, and come to my room. I'll meet you there." I say to him. After he exits, I text Lissa and Christian. There supposedly "punishing" Adrian while, I got Dimitri. I wonder what they did to him. I'll ask her later…

**Text to Lissa:**

**Liss gt yourself, sprks and drem boy to my rm prnto wre going to play a game**

Hopefully she has her phone. Now I just have to go to my room. Beep… beep!

**Text from Lissa:**

**Wel, met u thr**

**Text to Lissa:**

**Gr8t**

"Rosemarie Hathaway please report to the office, Rosemarie Hathaway!" damn Kirova

**Text to Lissa**

**Dnt worry stay at my rom and tll Dimitri to stay to strt playng dre, nly contestants are Dimka and dreamland**

**Text sent from Lissa:**

**Ok**

Wonder what the bitch wants now? "Rose hath- oh never mind," she says when I barge in.

"Sorry, I'm late." I said

"Hm, now I want to know why he" I cut her off.

"Well today I had Lissa and Christian take care of Adrian, I was punishing Dimitri and I don't know what the hell they did."

"Watch your language, I'm surprised that it wasn't you that came up with this but tell them to tone it down for the rest of thee detainment." She said

"Hey I gave them some ideas but whatever ma'm," now I have to find out what they did.

**Text to Lissa:**

**Wat did u do**

**Text from Lissa:**

**Nothing**

**Text to Lissa:**

**ya ur going to tel me**

**Text from Lissa:**

**Nothin u or flame wodnt do**

**Text to Lissa:**

**I stil wanna to no ill b thr n 5 min**

* * *

**all rights go to richelle mead. please read and review good ro bad i dont care! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Right time, wrong place**

**Bad timing**

**Adrian**

**Lissa point of view**

"Come on snuggle puss wake up, your never ever going to sleep over again…"

"I'm up, I'm up!"God, I hope you didn't see what we did last night. I feel bad for her by punishing Dimitri she's punishing herself too.

"You ready to go, rose is starting with Dimitri, and we get Adrian today!" I said. Don't get too excited though because rose said to just get him scared, she's got the real torture for both of the jailers.

"Yeah, yeah he'll be scared….fire style," he said.

"Nothing illegal, the queen, Kirova and rose tear you to pieces!" I screamed.

"Why would rose kill me, she loves me… okay fine no fire but nothing else will be promised. He'll be getting what's been coming for a long time now!"

"I don't know why you guys think Adrian can be so annoying I mean he's not that bad. Maybe for rose but, not for you!"

"Liss, two things maybe you should just let me deal with Adrian and yeah for rose not for me. Rose is like my sister and he can get annoying!"

"Fine but I still am helpful."I pouted

"I know you are bad but this is more me and Rose style, we know how to do it, maybe not in both senses of doing it means but were more qualified. Ow! What, have you ever been to Kirova's office for getting in trouble?" I still glared at him; he should give rose more credit. I'm pretty sure she's not a virgin!

"Come on, get dressed."

"I'd rather stay here with you beautiful," He said. aww that's so sweet.

"Okay then I'll just go do it myself with Adrian, he deserves my punishment…"

"No I said me and you both, just give me a second beautiful. Adrian will never touch you!" Fine with me…

**At Adrian's room**

"Adrian open up this damn door now!" we've been banging on his door for like five minutes. Just because I'm known as sweet and innocent doesn't mean that, I won't give someone hell. "Open up or I will do something to drunken spirit ass that I might regret!"

"What the hell do you want bit-"Crack… oh my god Christian just broke Adrian's nose!

"Don't you ever call her that?" So protective!

"Oh my gods are okay? Here let me heal that I'll take of the hangover too. Christian he didn't know who it was and he was drunk, besides a lot of people call me a bitch!

"Not when I'm around," he said while kissing me. We both deepened the kiss it seemed to go on forever until we heard a cough.

"Okay well I think that has been enough punishment for one bye!" he said while closing the door but Christian burned it down and Adrian tried to dodge the flames.

"No it's not, when were done with you today rose gets you," Christian mocked.

"That's not fair!" He whined

"Dimitri's getting it right now," I said

"Well in that case, OW! What did you do that for?"I slapped him. You really think that she's punishing him, there in love!"

"You don't believe us well let's go see..."

**At the gym door**

We were walking up to the gym doors and I heard laughing and someone groan. I'm guessing that was Christian. "Rose, oh my god!" She had Dimitri in a headlock and looked like she had beaten the crap out of him.

"What's up Lissa?" She said out breath.

"Oh nothing, Adrian didn't believe us that, you were punishing Dimitri. Oh and you practically beat your boyfriend up."

"It was training!" she retorted.

"Yeah doesn't that involve him fighting back?"

"Um yeah but I'm," Dimitri tried to talk but then…

"Shut up. When you're in my prison, you're quiet!" rose shouted

"Well do you want me to heal your prisoner?"I asked. Christian and Adrian were snickering in the back; even Dimitri had a slight smile on his stone of a face.

"Sure, you know I really am sorry about what I'm doing to you baby." She said… innocently.

"It's okay baby you know I love you." Dee said and tried to kiss her but she sneaked out of his grasp.

"No you don't you're in detention, remember?" She said. Adrian and Chrissie were full out rolling on the floor, peeing in their pants laughing. I have no idea why. While they were talking I took care of Dimitri and we left rose warned Adrian though that that's what's going to happen and more.

**Back at Adrian's room**

"Well, Adrian were going to play dare, any guesses who all is playing?" Christian said.

"Me," He sighed. Man now I feel bad for him…

**Couple of hours later**

"Well Adrian what do you want to do next?" I asked.

"Nothing, my aunt will kill me numerous people will kill me! I can't even use the excuse for being drunk and I'll have to admit I did because I'm being punished for fighting. Which I can't even tell why because, rose is my friend. I truly love her so; you people should just give me some credit. I love her that much to have her happy." Adrian is so sweet. I'm done.

"Okay, rose should forgive. No more "dares", is that alright?" hopefully that will cheer him up.

"But Liss," Christian protested!

"No butt's, we've made him do enough!'

Beep, beep! Oh that's probably rose…

**Text from rose:**

**Liss gt yourself, sprks and drem boy to my rm prnto wre going to play a game**

Oh great.

**Text to rose:**

**Wel, met u thr**

**Text from rose:**

**Gr8t**

Maybe rose will cut Adrian some slack. I should tell what happened.

"ROSE HATHAWY PLEAE REPORT TO THE OFFICE, ROSE HATHWAY!" Oh what did she do now? Maybe it's what we did, crap!

**Text from rose**

**Dnt worry stay at my rom and tll Dimitri to stay to strt playng dre, nly contestants are Dimka and dreamland**

**Text to rose:**

**Ok**

Hope she doesn't get into too much trouble were walking to her door and…"ROSE HATH- OH NEVERMIND" At least we know she got there.

When we walk into her door we sit there in here and then Dimitri gets there and well, we all sit there and wait. Dimitri and Adrian have looks of anticipated fear.

**Text from rose:**

**Wat did u do**

**Text to rose:**

**Nothing**

**Text from rose:**

**ya ur going to tel me**

**Text to rose:**

**Nothin u or flame wodnt do**

**Text from rose:**

**I stil wanna to no ill b thr n 5 min**

"Rose will be here in like five minutes."

* * *

**what's up readers! anyone wonder what lissa and christian made adrian do? give me 10 more review and i'll put it in the next chapter. 15 reviews and he chapter will be in towmorrow! all rights go to richelle mead!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Right time, wrong place**

**Bad timing**

**Both**

**Lissa point of view and rose point of view**

**Lissa:**

"Okay what the hell did you do to Adrian; because ya know what I don't like being bitched at for something I had no control over. But I do give you preps for thinking of things that would get Kirova all bitchy!" Rose yelled as she threw the door open then slamming and yelling to the whole world.

"Hey I came up with the ideas…. Okay most of them!" Christian yelled kinda ashamed

"But she let you do it," rose said slyly. "You should be more like her Chrissie instead of being a wussie…"Christian just glared. "Did I render you into silence all mighty wussie?" Christian glare turned smug as he lit fire ball in his hands. Rose didn't even get fazed. She would be pissed if he set all her tuff on fire then everything would burn down. I look to Dimitri and he's just looking between rose and Chris to see what happens. Rose pulls out her stake and has the tip aimed at Christian looking like she going to throw! If Dimitri doesn't do anything then I will. He's still sitting there, any minute and this whole will be burned down and Christian will have a stake thrust into his body!

"Stop just stop or rose you will never know what happened to junkie drunkie over there!" Just before I said that, Chris throws the fire ball. Dimitri lunges in front of her and get's burns on his arm and chest. Rose see's this and tackles Christian. Dee and I pull them apart. Rose starts screaming and cussing out Christian. Her eyes turn black. She's not herself. Dimitri whispers in her ear. A couple o f seconds later she breaks down sobbing that she's a monster. Dimitri motions for us to leave. Adrian, Christian and I go to my room.

**Rose: **_**Starts when Christian lights the fire…**_

"But she let you do it."I said. "You should be more like her Chrissie instead of being a wussie…" He just glared. "Aww did I render the almighty wussie into silence?" He glared more and lit a fire ball. There no way he's going to throw, unless he wants me to kick his ass! I try to look smug, Lissa's fear is pouring through me and Dimitri stands there see what will happen. Adrian's out of my peripheral view. We stand there a little more and I pull out my stake. We don't break contact if he tries something he will pay the debt. Lissa starts to say something but Christian throws the fire Dimitri lunges in front of me. I see red, throw Dimitri across the room and lunge at Christian. He has die he hurt him more people could get hurt. I dropped my stake and punch him over and over. Dimitri grabs me while that bitch Lissa grabs Christian. He has to be punished. Just like Jessie! No one is ever punished, they get away with anything. I thrash, kick and scream. He has to let me go, has to!

"This isn't you,' Dimitri whispers. It is, it is! I want to scram and thrash more but it sticks with me. Is this me? No it isn't. I'm a monster… I sob and shrink down to the floor with Dimitri holding me. What did I do? I'm hell, a monster from below ground, a killer. I just sob breaking down. Everyone leaves but Dimitri. How can I live with this? I want to die!

"No I won't allow it! I love you." Then he kisses me softly

"I'm a monster; I can't do this, what if I did kill him!"

"Your not, so get over it. Look at me, this wasn't your fault! The darkness got to you; maybe we could get Lissa to lie off." He says

"I can't tell her to do that! Maybe I should just find a way to get out of me before something happens." I say. I could never do that to Lissa. Dimitri just sits there not responding. I wonder if he's mad at me. "Are you mad," I ask.

"No I could never…"

"I guess the punishment is over." He looks confused as I say this.

"When did this happen?" he asks. I kiss him passionately on the lips. We kiss until were gasping for air. Then I say, "right now." Things get heated up but I stop him and suggest going to find Lissa. I then realized my shirt ended up off my body and on the floor, his is too. We make out some more but break apart again and get dressed. I still want to know what they did to Adrian.

* * *

**hi sorry it took so long. i was reading mockingjay. the bok is part of the hunger games series, it was awesome definetly not what you expected! i had it written i just didnt upload and i was reading other peoples fanficts too! all roghts go to richelle mead. please review good or bad i dont care!**


	7. Chapter 7

okay i know you guys are like going to be mad if you are even reading but i have the new chapter written and all the other chapter edited and until i see 5 more reviews for rewind and change then you'll have to wait. rewind and change is a new story that i'm sort of co writing with gennisis mendez. i will also have the new chapter for faded scars too so please just read and review rewind and change and i promise you will get new chapters in the next day!


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys and gals, well i'm sorry. there should be no excuse but i, going to give you one. well i've had chapters written but i just dont think there good enough but i will be putting one up in atleast two weeks i will not be giving up! and i will also be writing all the others stories thati will be continuing i believ most of you are a fan of one of them and it will be on the same sotry. the other author has given up to me but i t will still be on their profile, so watch out for. oh and sorry for taking ahwile. you probably think i'm a horrible person. iguess i was just depressed and then i got immersed with rewind and change m writing with genessis mendez! awesome writer by the way. oh and gen im writing that chaper well finishing it up. anyways back tp my reason of not doing anything besides reading and reviewing. oh yeah i've been doing that, seriously you guys are amazing with you stories! but my others reason are being depressed, a lazy bum, attending the youthin government program via wisconsin baby!,and having to go to a funeral pretty soon this week. yeah my aunt decided to leave. i just found out so that will take awhile. if you thought im being sarcastic then dont. but i thought i owe you guys and explanation of something but nothing will be happeneing for at least two wees and also to those of you who i frequently review your stories please dont feel sad, your chapters im sure are great i just dont have time to read so please be patient and um its okay if you get mad but if any of you say crap about my aunt i will ignore it so please dont nothing will come out of it. see yeah guys...


End file.
